Love and a little bit of Hope
by bluefire1987
Summary: SEQUEL to without you Ginny lost the love of her life and she's pregnant. But something isn't right! And she is determined to find out what it is! A journey begins to find back her love with a little bit of hope!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny looked at Pomfrey in disbelief.

"What?"

Ron gasped. "What do you mean she's pregnant! My baby sister IS and WILL be a virgin until she is at least 35 and married!" He roared. Hermione looked at Ginny intensely.

"Ginny?" She asked.

"Pomfrey said it...I'm pregnant" She said, thinking of how she still had something of Draco with her.

Ron turned RED. "You!... He!... you two did?..." He fainted. Ginny laid her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"yes?"

"Do you know any Latin?"

Hermione looked surprised. She hadn't expected that kind of question at a time like this.

"Why...yes, a little bit"

"Do you know what 'illic est quispiam nefas' means?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"It means something like: There is something wrong...why do you ask?"

Ginny rested back on her bed trying to progress this information. Pomfrey was gone. Said something about having to discuss with Dumbledore.

_There is something wrong, there is something wrong _The sentence kept running through her head. _illic est quispiam nefas_

Hope fluttered in her heart. If that voice DID belong to Draco, then there was hope. Ginny's tears dried up. She sat completely still...thinking. There WAS something not right and she was going to find out what that was. It didn't add up. Draco and her won that freakin duel, so why was he gone?

"Ginny?" Harry said. He was starting to think that Ginny had gone catatonic or something.

"There is something wrong" She whispered.

"What is?" Hermione asked. That question brought reality back to Ginny.

"Nothing" She quickly replied. Pomfrey came back with Dumbledore. She immediately shooed out Harry and Hermione, leaving Ron to lie on a bed. Dumbledore sat in a stuffy chair besides Ginny's bed.

"Miss Weasley...Ginny, I heard of your...situation" He said, meaning her pregnancy.

"Will I...be expelled?" Ginny asked with fear, knowing that...(ahum) intercourse was forbidden at Hogwarts.

"No you will not. Due to circumstances I will not punish you, but you have to realize a few things"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "What things?"

"Firstly I want to tell you that I am disappointed that you would do something like as dangerous as the Comprendiex spell behind my back" He said, looking intently at Ginny. Ginny blushed and felt ashamed.

"Furthermore, every student saw what happened on the quidditch pitch. Soon we will tell the world that Voldemort is no more. The wizarding world will want an explanation. People know that you and Mister Draco were destined to rid the world of Voldemort so they will have no difficulty to link the event of today to the death of Voldemort"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, but we knew all that before"

"So you know that you will go into the History books? That your life and not to mention the life of your unborn child will be the center of attention everywhere for many decades? You are famous now. Even more then you have been"

Ginny thought about it, but it all seemed so unreal. What she did know though, is that she could care less about fame. She wants her child to grow up in a normal environment and not to mention WITH her father. And she was going to make sure that her child would have her father and that she would have her Draco back.

_illic est quispiam nefas: Something isn't right _Ginny thought, determined. _Whatever it is I'm going to MAKE it right...and get Draco back_

It's kinda funny  
How life can change  
Can flip 180 in a matta of days

Sometimes love works in  
Mystertious ways  
One day you wake up  
Gone without a trace

I refuse to give up  
I refuse to give in  
You're my everything  
I don't wanna give up  
I don't wanna give in  
So everybody sing

Late at night I'm still wide awake  
Feelin this is one more than I can take

I thought my heart could  
Never break  
Now I know that's one big mistake

I refuse to give up  
I refuse to give in  
You're my everything  
I don't wanna give up  
I don't wanna give in  
Everybody sing

* * *

**OKAY! everybody! I know that y'all want to know what happened to Draco! So I am starting up a sequel! This is only chapter one and I know that it's short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer! Still...review! Because...I JUST LOVE review..it really inspires me to make more chapters! If I get a lot then next chapters will come soon!**

**And if you read this...yeah I mean YOU...the one who is reading right now! Do a girl a favor and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny stayed in the Hospital Wing. next to her bed was a BIG (and I mean BIGBIG) pile of presents, letters etc from all Hogwarts students. There was a room that was specially made for all the letters and presents from people outside of Hogwarts. News of the death of Voldemort had gotten out and everyone was mailing their thanks etc. A few were anonymous howlers of unknown Death Eaters, but they were taken care of.

The only students allowed in the Hospital Wing with Ginny were (of course) Pansy, Blaise, Ron, Hermione and Harry. They had been standing by her side ever since that fateful day. Only leaving to attend classes. Everyone took turns to skip classes so that at least one of them could be with her in school time. Even Hermione skipped class. (which has got to be the first time on voluntary basis that did not have anything to do with saving someone with The Dream Team) The rest of her family had also dropped by and would come every other day, just to check up. Molly would also come with dinner that she herself made. (Quote of Molly Weasley on the first day: "There is never anything like your own mother's cooking!)

Ginny had not told anyone of the words from Draco. She was going to do this by herself. But she could not help, but feel miserable. She rubbed her hands over her belly.

_I'm going to make sure that Draco will be here before you are born_ She promised herself.

Pansy got back from the lavatory.

"Anything happened since the few minutes I wasn't here?" She joked. Ginny managed a weak smile, which resulted for Pansy's cheery face to disappear into one with concern.

"You know! This isn't right for you anyhow! You have to get out of this hospital and do something!" She said exasperated.

Ginny had that idea too. She wanted to return to her room and get that book of the Department of Mysteries. She wanted to do SOMETHING to research Draco's disappearance. She couldn't bring herself to say Draco's death, because of the little hope that she had.

"I know Pansy, but you know how Pomfrey is! That old woman won't let me go! Especially not now with her name in the paper as THE healer who is appointed to take care of THE Ginevra Weasley, girl-who-lived/Fire Princess" Ginny said sarcastically. Ginny hated the fame and only now, she could fully understand Harry and his dislike for fame. She also didn't particularly like that Pomfrey cut out all the articles where Pomfrey was mentioned, because of her.

Pansy was just about to say something when Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing and immediately started the same question routine she did everyday.

"OH! Miss Weasley! You are awake! How are you doing, dear? Headaches? Pain somewhere?"

"No Madam Pomfrey" Ginny said lazily. Pansy leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear:

"Ginny? Do you want to get out of the Hospital Wing?" she asked. Ginny nodded.

Pansy leaned back and stood up. "Madam Pomfrey, I always stay here in the mornings and for the past few days, Ginny has indicated to you that she does not have any problems concerning her health. Now...do you have any SERIOUS reasons to keep her here?"

Pomfrey looked shocked and put her hand on her chest in a shocked position. "Miss Parkinson! How dare you question me about the care for my patients"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "For the reasons that I have just said, you stup- " Pansy was cut off by a voice clearing their throat. Severus Snape has just entered.

"It would be wise Miss Parkinson, not to finish that sentence, though I have to say Madam Pomfrey..." Severus said, turning towards the healer. "That Miss Parkinson does have a point with her question"

The Healer looked unsettled. "Well I...was JUST about to send her away if she had no problems anymore, Severus"

"Good" He said. Ginny was already sitting up on her bed. Severus hugged her.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been here sooner" he said.

"It's okay, Severus"

Madam Pomfrey interrupted their conversation.

"Well, the house elves will return your belongings to your room so why don't you get dressed"

Pansy laid a hand on her shoulder. "Dumbledore made sure that no reporters will be ON Hogwarts ground, but he can't do anything about them waiting in front of the castle. Do you want me to wait for you and then walk back together?"

"No, I'd rather be alone right now, but thanks Pansy. Could you tell the rest?" (meaning Blaise and Dream Team)

"Yeah, I'll see ya later Gin"

She was alone now. She walked to her closet and opened it. In it was nothing...just on the bottom...the rose. Ginny had a lot of time to think in the Hospital Wing. Draco talked to her in Latin. Why would he do that? He knows that she doesn't know the language...so why?

Ginny picked up the rose and smelled the delicious scent. The only place where she encountered Latin was the other world. So there she would begin researching. She knew the Comprendiex spell was out of the question. So she had to find another way to contact the other world.

She placed the rose back, knowing that it would be send to her room. She dressed quickly and went outside. Automatically she walked towards the lake. It was there in all its glory. She let her fingers touch the surface of the water. It was a beautiful day. The other students were still inside having classes so Ginny had the lake to herself.

But she could see the reporters standing in front of the castle. No sound came from them (Silencing spell of course) They were trying to speak and looked quite stupid with their arms trying to get her attention.

Ginny knew that she could not enjoy her time by the lake like this and trudged back to the castle. She entered and the halls were still deserted. But not for long. Doors slammed open, signalling that class was over. Students began swarming out of the classrooms, making their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Every single student (and I mean every single student) stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Ginny. Many of them stared at her with mouths hanging open. People in the back (who couldn't see why people stopped walking) shouted to get a move on.

Ginny started to feel very uncomfortable. She wished that everyone would just continue their way towards the Great Hall. That wish was soon crushed. When everybody got over their daze they all came forward and started thanking, congratulating her. She received many handshakes, pats on the shoulder etc from all students alike. Ginny tried to get out of the crowd, but nobody seemed to notice that she didn't want all this attention.

Blaise made his way through the crowd and thankfully reached Ginny. He grabbed her arm (gently) And roared over the crowd.

"Everybody back off right now or you'll see a Slytherin Temper at its best!" Everyone backed off a bit. Ginny spoke up.

"Look, I appreciate your gifts, owls, hand shakes, heartfelt condolences and everything, but right now I don't need all this attention"

The students seemed to understand and some of them nodded. They began walking to the Great Hall talking to each other.

"Thanks Blaise"

"No problem" Blaise grinned.

Ginny left Blaise to go to the Great Hall and returned to her room. She stayed there all day; even answering the door if knocks came. She looked through the WHOLE 'secret book that contains helpful, but dangerous methods to take your enemy out', but found nothing to contact the otherworld. She slammed the book shut in frustration.

"Arg!" She said.

_What do I do now? _She thought. _The school library doesn't have any books on this subject...not even in the restricted section_

Ginny knew what was next on her 'to-do'-list and she was going to do it a whole different way then the first time.

She knew that another visit to the library in the Department of Mysteries was needed.

* * *

**Muhahahah! Ginny's going back! review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ginny had made up her mind. That was the plan of action and she knew _exactly _how to achieve her goal. She stood up and walked out of her room. It was dinnertime now and all of the students were in the Great Hall. She was starving at the moment, but she wouldn't go to the kitchen. She would be strong...and she needed to talk to Dumbledore afterwards anyways.

She entered the Great Hall and all eyes were on her. Slowly everyone started clapping. Ginny sighed. She had better get used to being the center of attention from now on. Though, she noticed...that no student stood up and came towards her. The students must respect her wish not to be bugged constantly and just clapped to show her their gratitude.

Ginny smiled a grateful smile at them and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to her brother.

"Hey Gin! Glad you're out of the Hospital" Ron said. He had gotten over the fact that Ginny was pregnant (and all the things that have to have happened to have the baby as a result) for which she was thankful.

"Yeah Gin, you have to eat! You're eating for two now!" Harry said. A few students around him gasped. Ginny glared at Harry and Hermione swatted him on the head.

"Stuff it! Nobody was supposed to know"

"Obliviate" Ginny muttered softly and the students who knew, because of Harry now knew nothing.

"It's okay, they don't know anymore"

Harry sighed. "Sorry" he said sheepishly.

Ginny had totally forgotten that she had to eat good, because she now had a baby to be responsible for. While she was (to put it eloquently) stuffing her face, Hermione leaned forward.

"Dumbledore told me to tell you that he needed to talk to you"

"Okay" Ginny managed to say between eating. She noticed a lot of glance her way, but ignored it.

After dinner she said goodbye to her friends and walked up to the Staff table.

"Please come with me, Miss Weasley" The old headmaster said. Together they walked up the stairs to his office and entered. Ginny plopped on the chair.

"What did you want to talk to me about"

"The consequences of Draco's death" Dumbledore said.

Ginny couldn't help it; she winced. _I always thought of Dumbledore as a tactful man_ She thought sarcastically.

"Ow…eh...what about it?" She replied.

Dumbledore sat down and said nothing for a while. Ginny was used to his silences and waited patiently.

"It seems.." He started, while pulling some documents from a drawer. "That mister Malfoy has changed some thing in his will"

Just those words brought a blow to Ginny. she remained silent.

"Before you two left, Draco changed his will so that all of his possessions will go to you and you alone"

Another mental blow.

"W-what?"" she stuttered.

"Let's just say that you are the richest woman of the wizarding world aside from maybe Narcissa Malfoy"

_Well _Ginny thought. _It's only temporarily, when I get Draco back he'll get everything back_

"Was that everything, headmaster?"

Dumbledore seemed surprised at this reply. He had maybe expected something else.

"Well...no Miss Weasley"

Ginny sat up straight in her chair.

"Good, because I want to talk to you. Have you told the press the entire story of how Voldemort came to his aside from the fact that it was me and Draco that did it?"

He raised his eyebrow and stroked his beard with his hand. "No, I just confirmed that it was you and Mister Malfoy that destroyed him"

Ginny nodded. "And the press is very interested for how it all went down?"

Dumbledore seemed intrigued. "They're hungry for it"

"Wonderful" Ginny asked and said nothing more. Dumbledore stared at Ginny. Ginny stared right back.

Dumbledore broke the silence. "And...why do you ask?"

"No reason of importance, but I do have a favour to ask you"

"Which is?"

"I want you to arrange a meeting with Minister Cornelius Fudge"

"And what reason do I tell him for the meeting?"

"Just that I want to see him...privately in HIS office" Ginny added. Dumbledore stared at Ginny. Ginny stared right back.

"Very well" He consented and stood up. He walked to his fireplace and threw some floopowder in it while yelling the minister's name.

Fudge's head appeared in the fireplace. "Ah Albus, what can I do for you"

"Good to see you Cornelius, I'm calling, because Miss Weasley would like to have a private meeting with you"

He looked surprised, but recovered quickly. "Well, send her through then" He said and disappeared.

Ginny stood up and took out her wand. She transfigured her clothes. First she had an ordinary school robe on, but now a long dark green cloak from fine silk.

She threw some floopowder in the fire and stepped through. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of Minister Fudge. A flashback to the photo that Pansy had shown her almost caused Ginny to giggle, but she remained her cool.

"Minister Fudge" Ginny acknowledged.

"Miss Weasley! Such an honour! On behalf of the wizarding world, I want to thank you" He said cheerfully.

_Sure you do _Ginny thought nastily. _elections are coming up and the death of Voldemort is great for your campaign_

"I am not here to receive thanks, I am here to discuss something"

"Very well, take a seat Miss Weasley...can I call you Ginny"

"No" Ginny said coldly. She had not forgotten his actions to blackball Harry in her fourth year. She sat down gingerly and cut right down to the chase.

"Voldemort is gone Minister and the press is hungry for how it all went down"

"Yes, Yes they are!"

"Don't interrupt me again minister" Ginny scolded. He went red, but said nothing. This was the most important woman of the world sitting in front of him.

"I am ready to give the press the entire story, but I can give it to them two ways" She explained.

Fudge looked confused. "What do you mean two ways?"

"I can tell them that I defeated Voldemort with the support of the Ministry and that you (Fudge) have given me VERY important information that helped me defeat the Dark Lord" Fudge looked like Christmas had come early.

"BUT...I can also say that I almost didn't make it, because YOU refused to give me the information that I wanted" Ginny said with an expressionless face.

Fudge paled. "Why...why would you do that?"

"I only want ONE single little thing and then I will tell the press that you have helped me a lot"

Silence...

"What is it that you want?"

"Unlimited access to EVERY book from the library in the department of Mysteries"

* * *

**Evil but smart little Ginny! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fudge looked at her.

"Why would you want that?"

"That is not of your concern, minister" Ginny replied. She could almost see the wheels in his head rolling.

"The password is: 'blorbs' and a pass will be made so that you can enter at any time you want"

Ginny smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way...I want that pass by tonight and I will tell Dumbledore that I will give a press conference, tomorrow"

With that, she stood up and walked to the fireplace. She threw in some floopowder and flooed back. Dumbledore was there, waiting for her return.

"I have spoken to the Minister...for the press I want to have press conferences and yes multiple" Ginny added.

Dumbledore stayed silent.

"I want to make a deal with the press. I will give scheduled press conferences and I will tell them (within reason) what they want and in exchange I want them to leave me alone"

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, Miss Weasley and might I add that you have grown a lot in this year"

From the inside, Ginny could feel emotions bottle up, but she kept her cool. That is what Draco wanted her to be...strong.

When Ginny trailed down the steps of the stairs, she felt different. With Draco gone she felt...cold. Not her vibrant self.

The eagle statue closed behind her and she stood alone in the corridor.

"Ginny!" Someone yelled. Ginny turned around and saw Cassie. She came up to her and stopped in front of her, panting.

"Phew! I ran around the whole freaking castle"

"Why"

"No particular reason, but now that I see you here.." She said and stuck out her hand. Ginny took it and looked at her in confusion.

"As you know, there's a break next week. Because of Voldemorts death, the ministry decided to call next week a celebration-vacation!" Cassie said exited.

"When was this decided?"

Cassie looked thoughtful. "Well...Sevvi _does_ get information pretty quickly, so I would say...a quarter of an hour ago"

Ginny's face hardened. _So...Fudge wants to play dirty. Thinking that I won't come to the library if I'm home and he knows I've already told Dumbledore to arrange a press conference for tomorrow _Then she noticed something.

"Sevvi?" She remarked. Cassie paled.

"Whoops...slip of the tongue" she giggled nervously.

"Sevvi?...as in Severus?...as in Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Cassie blushed, but nodded. Ginny grinned. After she said goodbye to Cassie, she continued her way to her room. While she was walking, she changed her mind and changed her course and set off to the school library. She entered and there weren't much students. Though all of them looked up, but did nothing further.

She walked to Madam Pince. "Madam, do you know where to look for a book on Greek mythology?"

Pince lazily pointed at an isle. Ginny let her fingers slide over the backs of the books, her mind looking for something of Greek mythology. Finding a few books, she walked over to an empty table and started reading.

Ginny read a lot of the backgrounds of different Gods, but she kept thinking. _How much of the information in these books are trustworthy?_

She did read that there was a museum about Greek Mythology in the Muggle world. Apparently in their world, muggles have worshiped Greek Gods for a long time. Maybe she would find something there?

It was worth doing, she hadn't got any different ideas of how to go about finding Draco. Besides, the museum was in muggle London. She'd sneak out. She wrote down the address of the museum and put all the books back.

The week flew by and before Ginny knew it, she was on the train back home. Her trunk was packed and the rose (from the battle) she kept in a special box, so that it would be safe. She had given the press conference and told them what happened. BUT Ginny said that the book she had gotten for the Comprendiex spell came from the library in the Department of Mysteries and though she never said anything negative about the ministry, Fudge was never mentioned. So...if she wanted to, she could still give the good or the bad version of the story at the next conference. She had received the pass, right after the conference. Fudge knew that she still had the upper hand and made up some lame excuse that the pass had taken a little more time to make.

The news that she was pregnant was a shock to Ginny's family. (Other then Ron, Harry and Hermione, nobody knew of that detail yet...until now) They were a bit dazed at first, but now Molly was on a rampage. She had immediately begun knitting, saying it was a girl. Ginny wasn't sure what it was yet, though.

The first day home, Molly made a SUPER yummy dinner. Everything that was considered yummy was on the table and Ginny had eaten her fill. (which was a lot, even by Weasley standards) Everyone was proud at Ginny and they couldn't keep from grinning ALL the time. Ginny still felt miserable. Everything was wrong. It seemed her family had already forgotten that she lost the love of her life. Pansy and Blaise didn't. They had send her an owl full of photo's and all kinds of different stories of Draco. Ginny had laughed and cried. She must've read the two letters thousands of times and looked at the photo's at least a million times...each.

The next day however, Ginny was going out. At five in the morning, she was dressed and ready to go...to muggle London. She (of course) left a note, saying that she was spending the day with Pansy at her place. (Merlin forbid at what Molly would do to you if you left with no note...she'd skin you alive)

She walked for a half an hour away from the house. After she was sure that nobody would her anything, she stuck out her hand with her wand.

CRACK! The knight bus appeared.

"Hello young Lady, the name's Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus" He introduced himself. He then waved to the driver. "and that's my pal, Ernie Prang"

His whole speech sounded rehearsed. _He probably has the same speech every time he picks someone up _Ginny thought. Then Stan looked at Ginny for the first time.

"Hey...Ernie...isn't that--" Ginny cut him off.

"Yes, it is and don't say anything further unless you want to see how much power one should possess to defeat Voldemort"

That shut the conductor up.

"What's your destination, Miss?" he said squeaky, almost afraid to talk.

Ginny sighed. She hadn't meant to get mad, but even she was allowed to be a bit snappy at five in the morning.

"I apologize Stan, I didn't mean to be so rude...could you take be to muggle London please?"

Stan's face brightened now that Ginny was no longer threatening.

"Sure thing, Miss. This should take about five minutes...tops"

And Ginny, was on her way to muggle London…and she wasn't going away until she found something that could help her.

* * *

**Well..not the greatest chapter, but I promise...next chappie will be better. I hope that THIS time everyone will review. HAve fun reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Ginny stepped off the Knight Bus, she looked around. To her left was the Leaky Cauldron. She was just outside the wizarding world, but in muggle London. Cars were driving everywhere, houses that all looked the same. The weather was nice and warm.

Then Ginny got out a map of muggle London. She copied it from the one her dad had. She wasn't just going to London THAT unprepared. She looked to where she was standing and to where she was going. Ginny sighed. It was going to be a LONG walk. So she started walking. Looking around and trying to remember everything. She could tell her dad that Pansy and her went into muggle London and so she could tell everything that she saw! Arthur was going to have a field day!

After an hour walking, her feet started to hurt a bit. Deciding that breakfast would be nice, she entered a nice, little restaurant. She ordered two eggs, bacon, some toast, tea and Jus d'Orange, and of course pickles! Ginny was having an urge to eat A LOT of pickles. Pickles here and pickles there, Ginny wanted pickles EVERYWHERE!

...okay…to make things clear...Ginny is pickle-fan!

Ginny had withdrawn a bit of money from Draco's account, because she couldn't just ask her mom for the money and she didn't want anyone else to know that she was going to muggle London. Besides...she'd pay him back.

After the food, Ginny went on her way again. As she continued walking, she began to feel tired again. She looked on the map again. It wasn't much further. She was glad that she (finally) found the museum. Ginny got all nervous and she had only just looked at the damn building.

She bought a ticket and entered. As it turned out, the museum consisted of different rooms and each room had was on a different age or important event. For example, one room was about two wright-guys and a big...plane...was that it? Anyways, Ginny didn't look around much; she just looked for the room that she needed. Eventually, she did found it. A room dedicated to the Greek Gods. There were different statue's all over the room and each had a cart before it, explaining who it was supposed to be and some information about it.

Ginny walked straight to the statue of Ares. When she examined it, she noticed it looked absolutely nothing like him. She read the cart, but was disappointed when it didn't give her any new information. The same thing with the statue of Aphrodite. All it said is which God or Goddess it was, what it represented and some history like: 'mother of' or 'son from'.

Nothing else in the room was particular interesting. Ginny walked back to the receptionist and asked her if the room with the statue's of the Greek Gods was the only information about them that the museum had.

She looked very annoyed at Ginny for interrupting her quality time. (which consisted of painting her nails) "No! There's a library...that way!" she snapped and pointed in the right direction.

"Thank you" Ginny said coldly. As she entered the library, she noticed that it was consistingly smaller then the one at the Department of Mysteries. She walked to the Greek Mythology section and searched through the books. Grabbing a few books, she sat down and began reading.

After an hour of reading, she still didn't find anything remotely interesting. Arching her back, she stood up feeling stiff. She looked at her watch. Already three o'clock. Looking back at the books, she decided that this wasn't going to work. The section of Greek Mythology was big! To go through all the books would take hours, weeks maybe. She looked around and saw a librarian putting away books. She asked him for help and he showed her all the books on Ares and the otherworld.

"I hope you find what you need" The librarian said. He has to be no older then twenty and was pretty handsome. He even winked at her, but Ginny acted like she hadn't noticed it and thanked him.

"Thank you Adrian" (that's his name by the way...he introduced himself)

Though he had helped her find the books she was looking for, it were still about ten big books. She went back to reading. After a (long) while, she found something.

_Ares, God of War was a fierce warrior and loved battle. He has always liked to interfere with the lives of mortals. It was widely known that Ares was involved in the Trojan War, fighting side by side with the Trojans. Hera, Ares' mother, saw Ares' interference and asked Zeus, Ares' father, for permission to drive Ares away from the battlefield in which she succeeded (For more information, turn to page 237) _

_Many people make the mistake that Ares is reckless and doesn't think too much. He is often portrayed as blunt and solving everything with violence. Foolish was never mentioned, but many thought of it. However, according to trustworthy sources, he is also cunning, ambitious, deceitful, intelligent and has a nose for talented fighters with potential._

"Slytherin" Ginny mumbled and then continued to read.

_The story of Persephone is supporting this statement. Hades wanted Persephone and thus abducted her. Demeter (mother of Persephone) was not pleased and_ _was so angry that she withdrew herself in loneliness, and the earth ceased to be fertile. Knowing this could not continue much longer, Zeus sent Hermes down to Hades to make him release Persephone. It was said that Hades went to Ares for help. Ares thought up a plan for Hades and gave him a pomegranate. He told Hades to give it to Persephone. Hades agreed, and so before Persephone went back, he gave her the pomegranate. When she later ate of it, it bound her to underworld forever. _

At that point, Ginny stopped reading.

..._a pomegranate_ She thought. _bound to the underworld_

Ginny thought back to the last moment that she had seen Draco alive. It was when Draco and her were standing in the misty room with Rosie. Rosie gave them a the beautiful, but rare rose.

Flashback

_"I understand...well here!" Rose said, giving them a beautiful rose. It was blood red and just by looking at it, you were in awe._

_"It's beautiful!" Ginny said._

_Rosie nodded. "And quite exquisite, I hear they are rare in your world...I'm not even sure they have them there anymore...but anyways...you get them, because your fight was so great" She said._

_Ginny accepted the rose. "thanks, but could we leave now?" Draco (being the ever patient person that he is) said. _

End Flashback

That was it! Draco was very weak then and Ginny had to support him. She was holding Draco's hand and in between their hands was the rose. Could that rose be something like the pomegranate that Peresephone?

It was the only lead that she had. Putting away all the books (but not before she copied that piece of information) She checked her watch again and saw that it was almost five o'clock.

_oh no! _Ginny jumped up. If she wasn't home by dinner time, Molly was sure to floo Pansy and ask her why she wasn't home on time and...did she really have to mention the previous statement of 'Molly Weasley' and 'skinning alive'?

And with that, Ginny ran home (few stops to catch her breath) and finally reached the Leaky Cauldron. She held out her wand and the Knight Bus appeared.

Hello there, the name's Shunpike, Stan Shunpike, the cond- " Ginny cut him of.

"Yeah, heard the speech before, now I must hurry so it will be the Burrow please, Ottery st. Catchpole"

Took her five minutes and Ginny was dropped of at the same spot that she was picked up from that same morning. She sprinted the last meters home and arrived (so totally) out of breath. Her watch said that it was a few minutes before six. She sighed and thanked Merlin that she'd made it.

Before she had even opened the door, it already was swung open. It revealed a VERY, ANGRY Molly Weasley. She looked livid.

"Gone in the morning saying or actually LYING to me about going to Pansy Parkinson and then I floo there around noon wanting to ask you if you will eat dinner at the house, but there you have it! I find your friend without you and without any knowledge of you coming over there for the day! HOURS, I've waited and worried about your SAFETY!"

Ginny could face Voldemort with a brave face, confront Death Eaters and get out alive, defend herself against different, dark creatures, but Ginny Weasley cowered in front of the wrath of Molly Weasley!

* * *

**EVERYBODY I'm SORRY! I made a mistake about the story of HAdes and Persephone, but I edited it a bit now, so it'll be plausible. Really sorry! Plzz review though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I just want to say that I'm sorry that I made the mistake with the whole Hades and Persephone story! But if you look back, you'll see that I've edited it at once. I only changed it a bit so that Ares still thought up the idea of the pomegranate that bound Persephone to the underworld. **

**Sorry though!**

**me**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sorry mum, it's just that..."

"Don't you go and making up excuses! In the house, NOW" Molly roared. Ginny scrambled in. Quickly, she chucked her bag in the closet without her mother seeing. She sped in the living room, where she noticed her brothers (except Percy, Charlie and Bill), Harry and Hermione sitting at the dinner table. (Dad always came in later) They all looked up when they saw her speeding in. Molly stomped in soon after.

"Upstairs!" One word...was good enough. Everyone except Molly or Ginny left the living room. (Ginny knew that did not mean that they went upstairs. She just knew that they were listening in)

"And you young Lady" Molly said, wagging her finger in front to Ginny. "Are going to tell me EXACTLY what you have done, today"

_Okay...keep it cool Gin...what's a good excuse?..._

"I'm waiting" Molly said, impatiently.

_Fight fire with fire! _

"I DON'T have to explain anything! I am old enough to make my own decisions! You don't want to be that kind of mum that always tries to control their children's lives, do you? Now YOU are going to stop pestering me about this and respect me for what I'm capable of"

Molly looked taken aback. She hadn't expected her daughter to be mad at her and yell at her in that oh-so-Weasley-way.

"I've taught you well, dear" Molly grinned, patting her head and walked of to the kitchen. As soon as the kitchen door closed, the rest came back in.

"Ginny! How did you do that?" Ron said in awe.

"Now that's the little weasley that- "

"we've taught you to be" Fred and George said.

"Teach me how to do it!" Ron urged.

"Sorry! It's a Weasley-women thing"

Everyone saw a lost cause when they saw it and returned to their seats at the dinner table. Ginny followed and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! Maybe I could teach you sometimes, when you...fill the bill" _As a Weasley woman _Ginny thought.

Hermione understood what Ginny meant and blushed, but said nothing.

After dinner, Ginny ran to the closet, grabbed her bag and went upstairs. When she was in the safety of her room, she immediately locked the door. Two cracks from downstairs signaled that Fred and George had gone away. One crack again, let Ginny know that her dad had arrived. Here mum was certainly going to be downstairs feeding dad. And then she waited for...footsteps.

imagine hearing footsteps right about...now!

_Ah...there they are...a little later then expected though _Ginny though as she heard footsteps of three persons walking up.

_3...2...1..._

Sounds were heard of somebody trying to open up the door (unsuccessfully, If I may add) and of course, none of them would even think of knocking before entering instead of trying to burst in.

"Ginny, can you open this door?" Hermione asked.

Ginny contemplated this. If she didn't open up, there was going to be a screaming contest and eventually they'd go away, but...they would stalk her for as long as they needed to get her cornered.

"Fine" She muttered. "let's get this show on the road"

The Trio walked in.

"Ginny where did you go today?" Ron questioned.

"Out"

"That's not what he meant, Ginny" Harry remarked. Ginny raised her eyebrow at Harry.

"And why do you assume that I didn't know that...Harry?"

He blushed. He only misses the red hair, but otherwise...a weasley to boot.

"Please Ginny...we were worried about you"

Ginny inwardly smirked. Now Hermione knows how to play it! (guess this is just a general woman-thing)

"I know, but I'm fine. I didn't do anything dangerous...now get out" Ginny said calmly. Ron was about to protest, but Ginny glared. She mouthed a word to him. Ron paled and immediately dragged Harry and Hermione with him out of the room.

_Bat Bogey hex _Ginny thought. _Still works like a charm to get Ron out of my way_

With them gone, Ginny thought back to the information she had found in London. She withdrew the piece of parchment out of her bag and read it once more.

_Could this really be what happened to Draco? But we didn't get a pomegranate...could the rose be an improved pomegranate?_

Wait a minute...didn't Rosie from the otherworld say that the Rose was rare in my world? That she wasn't even sure if they existed here anymore?

_If that rose is something special_ Ginny thought. _then there has to be some information about it _she reasoned.

And...if it was indeed a rose that takes you to the underworld, wouldn't it be considered dark? That would mean that there could be a chance that the information of the rose is in the library of the Department of Mysteries.

Hope began to bubble inside of her. Maybe she could get Draco back soon!

With that she fell into a dreamless sleep. Only to be awoken by her mother.

"GINNY!"

Ginny shot up, groggily.

"WHAT" She yelled back, disgruntled.

"PANSY AND BLAISE ARE HERE, SO GET YOUR LAZY BUM DOWN!"

Ginny looked at her clock. 7 o'clock and SHE was being lazy? Finally she dragged her 'lazy bum' out of bed, showered and dressed. She didn't feel like dressing up, so just some faded jeans and a weasley jumper would have to do. She trudged downstairs and saw Pansy and Blaise. They were being tortured by her mum to drink more tea then their bladders could hold.

"hi" Pansy and Blaise looked up at Ginny's disgruntled hello.

"Well hello to you too Sunshine" Blaise commented.

"Well you should come over an hour earlier and you'll see some blinding rays of sunshine!" Ginny replied.

Pansy grinned. "Told ya, she'd like it if we were early"

"Ah yes comebacks are always sharper at 7:30 in the morning with our Gin-gin here"

"Why are you two here" Ginny said, grabbing some toast.

"We're going to take you out today!…How does Italy sound?" Pansy exclaimed.

"Sounds like: No way, I don't feel like it!" Ginny said. She wasn't up for it. She felt like moping around today. There's nothing like a good moping around every once in a while.

"We'll have none of it, you're coming with" Blaise stated.

"Like you are able to make me" Ginny dared.

"catch!" Pansy said and threw something at her. Startled, she brought her hands up and caught it. She looked at it. It was a...toothbrush.

Everything started spinning. She just saw Blaise waving at her.

"See ya in a few secs...in Italy"

"Have fun dear" She heard her mother.

Her vision started to blur.

_A portkey...damn my reflexes...Oh well...Italy here I come!_

* * *

R&R!...plzz... 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay everyone! Let's clear this up once and for all.

The first time I made a mistake. That I know and I'm sorry.

I've edited it and now I haven't made a mistake. I put Ares in there, because I wanted Ginny to discover the link of Ares, the rose and the pomegranate. I know that it isn't really how the story goes (Previous chapter I've already mentioned that I had edited the story)

It's not like everything in the fics is true! It's not like anyone can perform a silencing charm (cos if you can...give me a ring will ya...because I have this really annoying brother and..)

Anyways...the conclusion: I've altered the story and I am aware of it.

I hope y'all like it...

Now...I'm going to write the next chapter!

:D

Bluefire1987


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

When Ginny could see clear again, she noticed that she was standing in the middle of a square. In front of her was a huge church. The weather was nice and warm and she could see people bustling around. She looked to her right and saw Pansy and Blaise coming towards her.

"Sienna" Pansy said.

"Lovely town, this time of year" Blaise commented.

"Very funny guys" Ginny said. The three of the grinned.

"Now that you've got me here" Ginny said. "What's the plan for today?"

"Oh no" Pansy said, shaking her head.

"What?"

"You're not going to spend the day with us, dressed like that" Pansy replied.

"Yeah! You're (aside from Narcissa) the richest woman in the whole world and you're wearing that?" Blaise remarked.

Ginny looked down to her jumper and faded jeans.

"That money is from Draco" Ginny said.

Pansy an Blaise looked at each other.

"Why are you speaking about him like..." Pansy started.

"Like he's still alive" Blaise finished.

There was an awkward silence. Ginny thought about her answer. To tell them...or not to tell them.

"My mistake...hard to get used to..." Ginny hated lying, but she didn't want to ruin the day and that would certainly happen if they didn't believe her. So she'd tell them aboutit a bit later. Ginny hoped that they were going to believe her.

Pansy and Blaise took Ginny out for a day of fun. Shopping (but only for a while, because Blaise couldn't hold out too long) A great lunch, a walk through the city, looking at some artists that were around, a tour bus that drove them through a pretty big part of Italy and they were just having fun.

Ginny did have fun...she really did, but without Draco, she could never be...really happy. When they decided to have dinner, they looked up a nice restaurant. Pansy and Ginny dropped their shopping bags and they all sat around a little table. They all began looking through the menu's.

_Okay Gin...now's the perfect time to tell them of Draco_

"The 'Bistecca alla Fiorentina' sounds good" Blaise said. (hell...I hope I spelled it right)

"Yeah and- " Pansy started, but she didn't got to finish it.

"I have to tell you something" Ginny blurted out. _Real smooth..._

"What?" Pansy said, eyebrow raised.

"Well...it's about Draco...you see...I don't think he's really gone, because.."

"Ginevra" Blaise said, addressing her with her full name and serious facial expression. "We are devastated too, you know" He indicated to Pansy with his hand. "Not a moment goes by without us wishing that Draco was here"

"I know and I have found out that-" Again Ginny was cut off, by Pansy this time.

"We know, but you have to face it…he's gone"

"You don't understand, now listen to me!" Ginny said furious. She opened her mouth again, but then she heard screaming.

"It's coming from outside" Blaise said, jumping up. The three of them grabbed their wands, but held them out of sight. (there were muggles everywhere)

They ran outside. They heared that all the noise came from the square where they had first arrived. They headed out there and Ginny saw that the church was on fire and something else too.

_Death Eaters!_ Ginny's first instinct said. But then...she saw that they were different. They were no longer wearing their heavy cloak, but black pants and shirts. The only thing that wasintact was the mask that they were all wearing. They were shooting random curses everywhere. Ginny saw amother trying to protect her child, but got hit by a VERY painful curse. The little daughter looked at her mother in horror as she saw her twitching and screaming in pain.

Pansy started shooting spells and Ginny and Blaise followed her example soon after. Difference is, Ginny didn't use her wand. Anger once again fueled her up. Were those people never going to give up?

She waved her hand to the right and Death Eaters went flying. Waving to the left, stunning spells went out, but only hit two of the intended five Death Eaters. She ducked for a curse that was sent towards her.

Muggles were screaming everywhere. Then the Italian Aurors appeared. Ginny could hear the leader of them say: "Ottengali immediatamente tutti" ((Get them all, immediately)) The aurors scrambled around trying to round up all the Death Eaters. Muggles were still running from all different places and Ginny could see some of them lying on the ground...not moving. She didn't even know if they were really dead or unconscious or something.

A crack was heard and in the middle was another Death Eater. Though he was different. He was the only one of them that actually WAS wearing a cloak. Even from meters away Ginny saw that it was made of fine silk. Power was radiating from this person. He turned around, facing Ginny, Pansy and Blaise. He began walking towards them, his face was covered by the hood of the cloak.

"I smell trouble" Blaise whispered to Ginny.

The Leader of the Aurors stepped in front of him.

"Dia in su" ((Give up))

The Death Eater didn't even reply, right before he cursed the auror. He went limp...falling to the ground with his eyes closed.

Ginny held out her hand.

"_Fregos!"_ She said, attempting to blow the person away...literally. A blue orb sped away from her, heading to the Death Eater at top speed. A meter before it was supposed to hit, the orb disintegrated.

Ginny stared in disbelief. That spell was powerful, not many could have survived it, let alone defended themselves against it. It was from the book that Draco and her had stolen from the Department of Mysteries to look up the Comprendiex spell.

The man reached to his hood and pulled it of, revealing someone Ginny had NOT expected.

* * *

**Ow! A cliffy! Enjoyed the chapter? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Blond hair...

Piercing eyes, boring into her own...

Lucius Malfoy was standing there in all his glory. After Ginny heard Ares say that her made a pact with Voldemort, saying that if Voldemort would lose then Ares would get the soul of a few of his Death Eaters. She figured that since Lucius was in Voldemort's inner circle, that he was the one losing his soul too.

"We meet again, Miss Weasley"

"I would say: what a pleasure, but my manners say that I shouldn't lie"

"Are you enjoying your day out, Ginevra?" He said, stepping aside to give Ginny more view of the destruction that the (weird) Death Eaters were causing. She could see a Death Eater torture a young boy and many others were doing horrible things to the muggles. Auror were helping, but they were outnumbered. Ginny knows that

"I believe that I have not given you permission to call me by my first name, Malfoy" Ginny turned to Pansy and Blaise. "Help them, I'll take Lucius"

Blaise stepped sideways to duck a curse coming from Lucius.

"Ah ah ah" He said, shaking his head. "Don't want to miss the REAL fun, don't you?" He said mockingly.

"Enough with the small talk! Why are you here? Why isn't you soul on it's way to Ares and why am I the one to have to do it now?" Ginny wanted to handle this quickly so that she could help the other aurors and the muggles.

His smirk grew wider.

"Yes, I thought that you might think that...despite everything, Voldemort believed that there was a _small_ chance that he might lose"

"Yeah...so" Ginny said, not understanding.

"He wanted to be sure that someone could take over, should he die"

"And that's you!" Pansy snapped.

Lucius turned his attention to her. "Why aren't you the smart little girl" he said sarcastically.

he continued. "This...is just a warning. To let you know that a new leader has come, new and very much improved. So watch your back Ginevra" With that, Lucius seemed to disappear. Not apparating, but something like fading slowly until you could only see his malicious eyes.

"See you soon" was the last thing they heard before the eyes too had disappeared. Numerous cracks were hear signaling that all the Death Eaters had apparated away. Immediately Pansy, Blaise and Ginny went to the muggles that were lying on the hard stone floor of Sienna. They began healing them. The aurors (that were able to) got up and began helping everyone. Soon medi-witches came into view and a team of the Ministery of Magic, ready to wipe out as many memories as they can about the incident.

Ginny was helping a little boy and was covered in blood from the gash that he had when a medi-witch joined her.

"Oh Sweet Merlin, what have they done to you boy" She said, looking at the muggle. When the medi-with looked up to look at Ginny, her eyes widened.

"Y-you are the girl...t-that defeated YOU-KNOW-WHO!" She said. Ginny stood up and looked around. Many people had stopped and looked at her when you-know-who was mentioned. Suddenly the magical people began recognizing her as one of the defeaters of Voldemort.

"It's Miss Weasley!" one of them yelled.

"Continue helping!" Ginny shouted. Blaise and Pansy had joined her side as soon as they saw what happened. They were all three touching the toothbrush and suddenly Ginny felt a jerk. They fell right back onto the floor of the Burrow.

Nobody was in the living room at the moment, but the voice of Ginny's mother rang out of the kitchen.

"Ginny? Pansy? Blaise? Is that you? I thought you would be gone all day?" she yelled.

"Um...something came up" Blaise replied loudly. Pansy nudged him in the side.

"Smooth Blaise"

"Come on...let's go upstairs and fresh up...I hope we won't bump into the others" Ginny said as she turned towards the door. It was then that she noticed it was too late to bump into the others. The others had just come through the door, seeing them covered in blood and dirt. Hermione shrieked!

"Shhh!" Ginny shushed, but it was too late for them too be silent either. Molly had come to see what all the fuss was about and shrieked also.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you? Are you hurt?" She began fussing over them.

"We're going to freshen up, why don't you...make some tea to make us feel a bit calmer" Ginny hoped that her mother would raise to the bait. Molly's eyes lightened at the thought of bringing comfort with her te. She had made sure that none of them were deathly hurt and hurried of to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"not now, Harry" She sighed. The three of them went upstairs and each took a shower, using magic to clean their clothes. Once they were all clean, they retreated to Ginny's room.

"I can't do this guys!"

"What do you mean, Gin?"

Ginny began pacing while muttering to them.

"Nobody understands..." She looked up and faced them.

"I know for certain that Draco is still alive somewhere and I KNOW that he is waiting for me to come and help him. I've tried to go on with my life, being home and all, but every time I do something to get closer to helping Draco 'they' question me" Ginny said pointing at the door. Pansy and Blaise understood that she meant the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione.

"And then today, I try talking to you, thinking that you two of all people would understand. But you don't...you don't...and I don't need people not getting me, so I'm going to do something"

She held out her hand and various things happened. A weekend-bag flew out of the closet and began filling with various clothes (the rose was packed too of course) and different things like books, parchments etc.

"You're leaving?" Pansy said, astonished.

"NO!" They heard coming from behind Ginny's door and before they knew it Harry, Ron and Hermione were inside.

"You can't just leave! Mum would be devastated" Ron said immediately, not even apologizing for eavesdropping.

"I know, but it's not going to be for forever"

"You're more vulnerable out there Ginny, I'm sure there are still remaining Death Eaters wanting to kill you for what you did to their master" Hermione reasoned.

"Lucius Malfoy is their new leader, the Death Eaters are new and improved and yes, they want to kill me" Ginny said, giving the trio an update.

Three jaws hit the ground.

"And I'll be fine"

Harry spoke up for the first time ever. "I'm going with you"

"what!" Ginny blurted out before she could stop herself. Everyone looked at Harry.

"I know that I didn't bring Voldemort down and all and I know that I'm not the main target of Lucius Malfoy, because he's after you, but I still want to fight them all for what they did to my parents...and everyone" He said, quietly.

"Harry...I understand where you're coming from, but I can't really just take someone with me"

Ginny was caught so totally of guard...she really hadn't suspected...Harry had his wand out in a second and a bright flash surrounded him and Ginny as he said something inaudible.

"What did you do Harry?" Ron said, getting confused at his mate's actions.

"That...was a complex spell" Hermione said.

"Yes...the bound-charm...it bounds two people to each other and so…one can't leave another for longer then three hours. If one would leave...the other person would automatically be transported to their location" Harry explained, all the while looking at Ginny.

Ginny stood there shocked. He had done WHAT?

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Ginny blew up. Harry didn't seem fazed.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not..." he said calmly.

Even though Ginny didn't want to admit it...there was no way around it...Harry was coming with her.

* * *

Review please people!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

If looks could kill...Harry Potter would be six feet under at the moment.

"Do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're causing me!" She ranted. Ron's temper also rised.

"Harry, why the hell did you do that!" He yelled.

"Yeah, Harry!" Ginny said, agreeing with Ron. "No offence, but you're not strong or smart enough to help me!" (of course, the implied: no offence, means OFFENCE)

Ron looked at Ginny, but turned back to Harry. "Actually I meant, why haven't you shown me how to do it?"

Hermione pinched Ron. "Ron!"

"What 'mione?" He snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was the thickest person she'd ever seen!

"Ron! It's not right to do a spell like that! And Harry, you know that Ginny is more powerful then us and that you would be causing more trouble then actually helping"

Harry still remained silent and looked at Ginny. Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I always knew you were the smart one of the three" She said gratefully.

"Ginny?" She heard Blaise say. She turned to Pansy and Blaise who were standing in the corner. Pansy walked over, together with Blaise. Both of them hugged her tight.

"Bring Draco back safely, Gin" Blaise said. Pansy could only nod. Ginny smiled back a little.

She grabbed her bag that had filled itself with the items, she would need. Holding her hand out, her broom flew to her hand.

"Wait Ginny!" Harry said, speaking for the first time. "I'll go and get my broom and some stuff"

"You do that" Ginny sneered, while getting on her broom. "See you in three hours" And with that, she flew of. Despite her being REALLY annoyed at Harry, she couldn't help but grin. Her, flying off like that was REALLY going to annoy him.

"Serves him right" She muttered. She flew for a few miles and then stopped, hovering in the air. Next item on the agenda for today: What the hell was she going to do now? She took her time trying to lessen the chaos in her head.

_Okay...so Lucius Malfoy is the new Dark Lord and is out to get me;  
I suspect that the enchanted Rose that I have is some sort of an equivalent to a portkey to the Otherworld;  
I ran away from Home to find Draco;  
Stupid Boy-who-signed-his-death-sentence is coming in three hours;  
I have no idea on what to do now..._

_Any less chaos yet?...No don't tell me the answer...I don't wanna know..._

After a few more minutes thinking, she decided to find an inn or something, so she could think quietly on how to go about all this chaos. After flying for about an hour, she arrived in the nearest wizarding village. She put on a cloak with a hood low enough to cover her face. It wouldn't do her any good if she was recognized. People were still celebrating the death of Voldemort and Ginny had no doubt that someone would recognize her, should she go without a disguise of some sort. In a public floo-fireplace, she flooed to The Leaky Cauldron. She quietly requested a room of Tom the bartender. Showing her face only to Tom, the old man gave her his best room, free of charge. Ginny was very grateful for that and asked him if he wouldn't tell anyone that he'd seen her. Tom agreed.

As Ginny walked to her room, she saw happy people talking and laughing with each other. Probably all of them thinking that everything would be great now that little old Voldy was dead. She knew that wouldn't last long. Tomorrow the Death Eater attack in Italy would be all over the papers and the mood would lessen a bit, she supposed. With a grim face, she entered her room.

Tom had really given her his finest room. It was large and lavishly furnished. She stood in her living room. She dropped her bags and after giving herself a tour, she concluded that it contained two bedrooms, one BEAUTIFUL bathroom, a large kitchen and a study. All rooms were beautifully decorated, but Ginny liked the bathroom the most. Having spent her own bathroom (at the Burrow) with six older brothers, wasn't fun.

Sitting down one of the couches, she pulled out the enchanted Rose and inspected it carefully. The color wasn't like any rose she'd ever seen and it was truly exquisite. She remembered Rosie saying something that these roses were rare in this world and that she wasn't sure if they existed in here anymore. So Ginny made up her mind. If Rosie said that...then it must've existed here (or maybe still does) at some point. Who could she contact that knew a lot about plants. She couldn't go to Professor Sprout as Ginny and her didn't like each other much. Ginny never knew why though...so she would go to her best student number one!

You know who he is...

Neville Longbottom! She remembered him backing the Gryffindors when they banned her from the Common Room until Curfew and for that she was still mad at him. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Step number two: Where the hell does Neville live? Ginny knew that he lived with his Grandmother (Merlin only knows that he's always talking about the old woman)

Maybe Harry knew?

Okay...so maybe the boy had ONE use...she'll just have to wait until he arrived. She checked her watch and noticed that it an hour and a half had passed since her departure. She decided to have a shower and then whip up some food.

--> Back to the Burrow!

After they had all seen Ginny fly off like that, Ron began to mutter incoherently, Hermione's jaw hit the ground, Blaise and Pansy left quietly and Harry looked annoyed. The (now alone) Trio looked at each other in silence. They could hear Molly weasley say goodbye to Blaise and Pansy. Then Molly's voice rang upstairs.

"RON, GINNY, HERMIONE, HARRY!" She screeched. "TEA!"

"What are we going to tell her?" Hermione asked the boys. Ron didn't even appear to hear her, because he was busy glaring at Harry.

"Why haven't you told me about that spell and why are you so insisting on going with MY baby-sister"

Harry...never the one to yell, but also he could have a temper. "I want to help, maybe even a little bit, to fight against the people who support the murderer of MY parents" He yelled back.

Ron's face softened a little. "Okay...so no problem...after the three hours are gone, you'll be transported to Ginny's location and send us an owl to let me and 'mione know where you two are so we can come too" He reasoned, looking insanely proud of himself.

Harry shook his head. "No Ron, I won't take you with me"

Ron started to get angry again. "WHY NOT!" he shrieked.

Harry didn't answer (annoying little git), but turned to walk downstairs. Hermione and Ron followed, with Ron red as a...red...thing. (I can't think of anything red! I'm colorblind!...wait...as red as the apple that Snow White ate when the old hag offered her one...yeah...that's about right)

When they arrived downstairs, they saw that Molly had already set 5 steaming mugs down, filled with tea. She looked up.

"Be a dear Hermione and fetch Ginny for me..."

Hermione looked panicked. What should she say.

"We can't Mrs. Weasley" Harry answered for her.

Molly still didn't suspect anything.

"How many times have I told you to call me Molly, Harry dear" She said, lovingly. "And what do you mean you can't? Is she in the bathroom?"

Hermione looked down and Harry fidgeted.

"To hell with all" Ron said, throwing his hands up in defeat. Molly looked astonished. "Ron!" She scolded.

"We can't get Ginny, because she ran away to find that Draco Malfoy back, because she believes that he is still alive and...for all I know...she's mad" he ranted.

Molly said nothing at first and then burst into tears. "My baby" she said. Hermione threw Ron a scornful look. He had the decency to look ashamed. Molly left soon after. She flooed to the Ministry of Magic to tell Arthur of Ginny's disappearance. She left Ron, Harry and Hermione alone.

Ron stormed away to his room. Mad as he was. Hermione said nothing and went to get her mug of tea, sipping it slowly. Harry went upstairs too, to start packing. He entered Ron's room. Ron was pretending to be reading a book. He looked like he was really interested in what he was reading, but Harry knew he was not reading anything. (He knew that for a fact that Ron was holding his book upside down)

Harry packed everything he needed. He showered and ate a little bit. Soon enough…three hours had ALMOST passed. He went to see Ron in his room. He had put down his book away and was openly glaring at Harry.

"I hope that someday you'll understand" he said. Downstairs, Harry hugged Hermione. "I hope to see you soon"

"Be safe" was her reply. He stepped back as he felt magic surging through his body. He was whipped away from the Burrow and before he knew it, he was standing in a large room, with Ginny eating some pancakes on the table.

--> Ginny P.O.V.

She saw Harry appear in front of her.

"Took you long enough"

"Hello to you too" He snapped, annoyed.

"I imagine that you and Ron had a bit of a...fight? Not concerning me I hope?" Ginny smirked, she knew her brother.

Harry scowled.

"Longbottom" Ginny said.

Harry glared at Ginny. "My arse is not THAT big! And insulting is rude you know" he huffed.

Ginny rolled her eyes...what a Drama Queen.

"I meant NEVILLE Longbottom...do you know where he lives?"

* * *

FEED THAT (review-)BUTTON BELOW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry blushed a bit. "Oh.." was all he could manage.

_A bit thick there, eh Harry?_

Ginny waited patiently for an answer. Harry looked a bit closer to what Ginny was eating.

"Pancakes with bacon, apples and pickles and...unions?" He questioned, scrunching his nose in distaste.

Ginny frowned and looked at her food. When she made her food, it seemed to be the perfect combination. How dare he, question her food-combo's! Ginny was going to make sure that he'd never mess with a pregnant woman's food-combo's ever again...

Ginny forced her eyes to water and began to shake. Harry's amused expression immediately vanished and turned into a guilty one. Ginny began to sob hysterically. Harry (never the one with much experience with crying girls..) began to apologize at once.

"Ginny! I'm sorry. I...just...never tried it before...I eh...am sure it tastes..(cough) wonderful"

Ginny had her head down and continued making crying noises. (which was surprisingly easy...the whole pregnancy-emotion-overload and all) Inwardly, she smirked. She looked up. Harry was on his knees, looking hopeless.

"So..(sniff)...you...will (sniff)..taste a bit?" She said, holding out the pancake (filled with union, bacon, apples, pickles and...a secret ingredient...hot sauce! But he didn't see that)

Harry looked positively nauseous by the idea of taking a bite of the pancake. After 5 seconds of Ginny holding the pancake out, she let another tear stream down her face. Harry saw it and his eyes widened.

"No Ginny! I'm eating, really!" He grabbed the pancake and took a large bite. While he munched, Ginny had to try her best not to laugh at his face. Harry gagged a bit and Ginny couldn't hold out any longer. She laughed! Hard...

Harry realized that he'd been played for a fool and spit out the contents of his mouth.

"Water!" He breathed. Ginny pitied him and gave him her glass of water. He drank it all.

"Why the hell did you do that!" He shrieked at her. Ginny, still stifling her laughter, answered. "You should have seen your face!"

He scowled and turned to fins his bedroom.

"Wait! Where does Neville live again?"

Harry turned. "So, I CAN help, can't I Virginia?"

Ginny turned red. Idiot!

"First of all, if I wanted then I could've just looked it up easily! You just HAPPEN to be here! And second, MY NAME IS GINEVRA!" She screamed. "You will do well to remember it. It seems that even though I've know you since I was 10, you still don't know what my full name is, but the entire wizarding WORLD does!"

Ginny stomped off to her bedroom. Before she slammed the door, she whipped around. "We're going to Neville's TONIGHT"

While Ginny sat on her bed, breathing heavily from her rant, she let herself become calmer. After that, real tears came out.

"Stupid pregnancy" She said. She may have been a bit harsh on Harry, but hadn't he deserved it a little? After all, he did bring this on himself.

Thinking about her pregnancy, she thought to herself that she still had to make an appointment with a Healer to check on her baby. She knew that she wanted to have this baby really bad, but with all the things happening around her, she had put it off a bit. She promised to herself that she would go first thing in the morning. She set the alarm at 6:55 PM and went to have little nap.

Before soon, it went off already and Ginny dragged herself out of bed. She muttered a cleaning spell on herself. No time to actually enjoy a nice, warm shower. She threw on her cloak. She went into the living room and saw Harry on the couch brooding. She summoned the box with the Rose and stuffed it in her pocket. Harry caught the movement, but wasn't quick enough to see what it was.

"What was that?"

On glare, shut him right up.

"We'll take the Knight Bus" she stated and walked briskly out of the door. When they were standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry held out his wand. The Knight Bus appeared and Stan Shunike came into view.

"Hello there! My name Is Stan Shu- " he cut off his speech as he saw Ginny. He remembered the last time (meaning the day before) that she snapped (twice in one day, no less) at him.

Ginny looked at Harry for their location.

"Just take us to ST. Mungo's please, Stan"

Ginny and Harry took their seat. Stan informed them that (because of slight detours) that they would arrive in 15 minutes. Ginny said nothing to Harry and he also remained silent.

"Look, I certainly HATE that you have performed the bound-charm on me, but you can't go with me without knowing anything" Harry (wisely) said nothing, but listened. Ginny continued.

"When Draco...disappeared...I heard him speak to me in Latin that something wasn't right. So I think that he is somewhere in the otherworld, because they speak Latin there and I don't see any other explanation. This Rose" Ginny said, showing him the Rose for a second, before quickly putting it away again. "was given to me and Draco after our battle and I think this Rose...is different"

"And that's why we're going to Neville" Harry reasoned. Ginny nodded.

The bus arrived at St.Mungo's and the both of them got of.

"So, where to?" Ginny asked, checking to make sure that her hood covered her face. Luckily Harry hadn't made a comment on the cloak. He seemed to get that she would be recognized.

"This way" Harry said, and they began walking. "I've only been here once, but I think I remember.."

_You think? _Ginny thought, but she didn't voice it. She didn't want another row. They walked for a few minutes until they stopped in front of a small house. They were still in Wizarding area and it wasn't hard to notice. The house itself (from the outside) looked normal. But the garden however, was not. It was beautiful! Different kinds of flowers were placed all over it. Giving the garden a wild but beautiful look.

Harry and Ginny were careful not to step on the flowers and walked onto a path that neatly led them to the house. Once they arrived, they rang the doorbell. (very popular in the wizarding nowadays) The door was opened by a strange looking woman. Ginny reckoned that it must be Neville's grandmother. She was wearing green robes, a fox-fur scarf and a bit of a cranky expression on her face.

"Yes? Who are you? Mister Potter!...and who is this?" The woman inquisited. Ginny lowered her hood. The eyes of the woman turned wide.

"Miss Weasley" she acknowledged.

Ginny had respect for the woman at once. Not some woman that would go all: 'Oh It's Ginevra Weasley! ohhhh!' on her.

"Hi! I was wondering...could we speak to Neville please?" She asked politely.

"Well…alright then, come in and make sure you don't get my floors dirty" She said. Harry and Ginny both stepped in and they were led to the living room. They both awkwardly sat down.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" Soon enough, they heard Neville stomp down the stairs.

When he saw who had come to visit him, his jaw hit the ground.

"H-Harry! And you Gin-ny" He stuttered and he swallowed nervously.

"Hi Nev-" Harry started, but Ginny cut him off. She was still mad at Neville (him backing the other Gryffindors and thereby banning her from the Common Room until cerfew)

"We are here to ask you a question and nothing more. I didn't come here for my own amusement" She stated firmly. Neville's grandmother had left as soon as Neville had come downstairs, but she hollered downstairs: "NEVILLE! DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAVEN'T OFFERED YOUR COMPANY ANYTHING YET!"

Neville looked as if he were to wet his pant.

"Something to…drink?" he gulped.

"Ye-" Harry started, but Ginny held up her hand to silence him.

"No...just here for the question" She pulled out the box that contained the Rose and pulled the delicate flower out.

"I want to know what you can tell me about this Rose" She said.

Neville gasped. "Ginny! Where did you find this! I didn't knew they existed anymore!"

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! BTW...what do you think about Ginny's baby? Twins? Or just one...any names? I want very cool names…any ideas? Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What?" Ginny said, eagerly. "What is it?"

Neville inspected the Rose, his eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. After he had inspected it, Ginny stuffed it away.

"It's...it's..."

"Get on with it" Ginny said aggravated.

Neville looked up and began to speak as if he recited a piece from a book (which was probably the case)

"This Rose isn't ordinary...it's the Serenes Rose. One of the most rarest flowers ever to exist. They are magical flowers, though not much is known, because of the fact that they are rare. Gardenia Myson is a witch that has researched it and looked for the power behind the Serenes Rose's" Neville stopped there and went to a bookcase that was filled with books on plants, herbs and other things. He grabbed a book from it and opened it, obviously searching for some thing.

"Here it is" He said. He began reading from the book.

"Gardenia Myson, pureblood. 50 years ago, she claimed to have found a Serenes Rose. When people wanted to see it, she refused, saying it was too dangerous. A Serenes Rose is of course very valuable, should it be found and Gardenia wanted to protect it from thieves. Naturally, people didn't believe her then much. She said, she would research it and tell her findings to the wizarding world. Gardenia disappeared for many years out of the publics eye. Not one person saw her, for years.

Then, after 20 years, she reappeared. Told an unbelievable story to the Ministry about the Serenes Rose that no one believed. Gardenia didn't appreciate it when they refused to believe her and retreated to her house. Occasionally, some people saw her, but mostly she lived as a hermit"

Neville looked up. "That's about all the information about the Serenes Rose. I don't know if there's more about it, but I didn't looked for much information. I didn't believe that such a Rose existed"

Harry piped up. "Then how did you recognized this Rose as a Serenes Rose?"

Neville turned around the book so Ginny and Harry could see it. There was a picture there of a Rose that looked exactly like the one Ginny had. "Gardenia gave a picture of the Rose before she began researching it, but most people didn't believe that the picture was real"

Ginny tried to process all this information and then came with a question of her own. "What story has she told the Ministry?"

Neville shrugged. "I don't know...the Ministry didn't publish what she told about the Rose, just that it was unbelievable and couldn't possibly be true"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "I guess we're going to Gardenia Myson then" Ginny reasoned.

"Do you know where she lives?" Harry asked, but Neville shook his head.

Both of them stood up.

"Thank you very much for this information Mr. Longbottom. We shall see you at Hogwarts at the end of the week, Goodbye" Ginny said coldly.

"Ginny wait!" Neville looked up with his puppy-dog eyes. "I'm guessing you're still mad at me for the whole banning you form the- " Ginny cut him off.

"Correct guess, Mr. Longbottom"

Neville fidgeted a bit and Ginny almost pitied him.

"I didn't agree with them, but I didn't do anything to stop them either and I'm sorry for that, Ginny! Please forgive me" He almost begged.

Ginny softened a bit. "Okay Neville, I hope to see you at Hogwarts"

Neville's face lit up and Ginny felt better.

"I'm glad I could help, bye Gin! And you too Harry"

Ginny and Harry left.

"Harry...where do yu think we should begin to look for Gardenia's location?"

Harry looked to be pondering something.

"Anyone home?" She said, waving her hand in front of his face as they walked back to St. Mungo's.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Gin...is this what we're going to do? Looking for people, because you _think_ that the Rose has something to do with this?"

Ginny was annoyed. HE wanted to come with her (unwanted, without permission, forcefully and most annoyingly) and he started questioning HER?

"Yes Harry! I have enough reason to believe that this Rose has something to do with all this and what do YOU suggest we do?" She said, her temper rising.

"Well...I though we we're going to look for Death Eaters"

"Why Would I do that? They know nothing about how Draco disappeared"

_Has this boy NO brains at all?_

"Well...you said that Voldemort has been to the Otherworld once before and has returned too. So he must've told Lucius Malfoy about it, since he was his closest Death Eater in the inner circle..."

_Okay...I give...maybe he has a tiny bit of brains after all_

"You know...let's call: Searching for Lucius Malfoy, who is the new Dark Lord and is out to kill me the first chance he get's...plan B"

"Okay.." Harry said. "What now?"

"Ministry of Magic, Library" She said.

Harry looked a bit sick. "using the Knight Bus TWO times a day and also all the way to the Heart of London? That Knight Bus drives as a roller coaster, but worse"

"Quit whining Harry"

"I'm not whining!" Harry whined. He abruptly stopped as he noticed that he was indeed whining. Ginny grinned and he grinned back lamely. Ginny noticed that Harry was still as handsome as the first time she's met him, just older. Not that she would ever like him in THAT way of course...impossible! He and Draco were totally opposites. Draco was the 'bad' boy. Very aware that he was handsome and cunning. In short: #1 Slytherin. Harry was the 'good' guy. Although girls swooned at his feet, he was always a bit thick around girls, but very desirable indeed. Brave and noble indeed. Gryffindor #1.

"And we're...eh...not going with the Knight Bus" Ginny said. "Nor are we going to the Ministry tonight"

Harry raised his eyebrow in question. (Ohhhh! A Slytherin trait)

"I'm going to St.Mungo's to make an appointment, then we're going back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow afternoon...we'll go to the Ministry"

"Okay..."

Ginny entered St.Mungo's and made an appointment with a Healer for the next day. 9 o'clock sharp.

They returned to their room and went to their separate bedroom. Ginny fell asleep. She was SO tired.

---

Ginny yawned as the alarm went off. It was so loud that they must've hear it all the way downstairs. She waved (blindly)for the annoying, loud thing and a'crash' signaled that she had found it. Pulling the covers over her head, she resumed sleeping.

A knock was heared. Ginny didn't answer.

"Are we all decent?" Harry's cheerful voice came.

_Why does HE get to be so cheerful _Ginny thought, half asleep and half annoyed.

Harry entered, but Ginny had fallen back into slumber.

Suddenly, Ginny felt her warmth stripped away from her as Harry pulled the covers of her.

"wakey wakey" he said, probably grinning.

Curling up, Ginny groaned.

"Harry!" She whined. Ginny was waking up. She opened her eyes and say up. She took in the situation. Harry was standing there, covers in his hand and with a VERY red face.

_Why is he so red? _Ginny thought. Then...she knew.

Ginny wore her sleeping clothes...and her sleeping clothes consisted of shorts that were very...short and a tanktop that didn't cover as much as Ginny would've liked.

Ginny did the only think she could think of. She screamed!

"GET OUT!"

Harry has fled the room.

* * *

Gheghe…read plz! and of course --> review :D


End file.
